MissCeilidh's Challange
by missCeilidh
Summary: DeixSaku chalange
1. Chapter 1

**MissCeilidh's Challenge**

Ok, I have a challenge for any one interested.

Criteria

DeixSaku story

Sakura and Deidara met and got married (you decide how) in secret 10 years ago.

Deidara disappeared and hasn't been seen for 9 years since then. Shortly after he disappeared, Sakura realized that she was pregnant.

Before she could tell anybody, she was sent on a mission with her old team.

The mission wasn't supposed to be dangerous, but Itachi and Kasame intruded. Sai was nearly killed by Kasame, and Naruto took up his fight. Sakura went to tend Sai, Naruto managed to kill Kasame, although he was mortally wounded in the process. Sakura couldn't save him.

During this time, Sauske and Kakashi were fighting Itachi. Kakashi was knocked out and ignored. Itachi and Sauske fought until Sauske used all of his chakra to mortally injure Itachi. With his last breath, he ordered Sakura to finish his brother, and telling her that he knew that she was strong enough to do it.

She killed Itachi and took his ring as proof that he was dead. She and Kakashi managed to get the still unconscious Sai back to base.

Sakura became a decorated medi nin, and the old team 7 bridge was dedicated as a monument to the team. Despite this, Sai never woke up, and Kakashi began taking suicide missions, completing one after another until he was finally killed.

When Sakura had her twins, everybody thought that the father was Naruto because of the blonde hair and light eyes.

The story takes place 8 years later, when Deidara comes back.

Details about the characters lives are the next chapter. All the information above should be in the past tense, unless you want to write a story about how that happened instead. Please feel free to use any or all of the ideas here or in the next chapter. Please mark all responses MC's Challenge, or the like, and PM me, or review!!! I can't wait to see them!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura- Now the top medic in Kohona. She works full time, and does missions only in a state of emergency. Killed Itachi. Now the secret wife of Deidara. Has two kids. Is the only one left of team 7.

Sauske- Dead. He died in battle after giving all of his chakra to mortally wound his brother so that Sakura could finish him off.

Naruto- Dead. Died after killing Kasame.

Sai- Comatose. Sakura often visits him in the hospital. Kasame mortally injured him before being killed by Naruto. Sakura was able to keep him alive until she got him back to the hospital.

Kakashi- Died. His name is on the KIA (killed in action) memorial next to his old team mate Obito, Naruto, and Sauske.

Neji- Dead. Died on an ANBU mission. He was married to Ino and had one son,

Ino- Alive, head of an ANBU squad. Her parents keep up the shop and take care of her son while she is on missions. Now Hyuga, Ino.

Hinata- Alive. Never married and has no children. Spends time training with her old team to get stronger. She is now head of the Hyuga clan. She has ordered the stop of branding children with the curse seal, and has merged the two branches.

Kiba- Alive. Akamaru died protecting him and Hinata in a battle against Hidan and Kakatsu. Hidan was crushed under a rock slide, but is presumably still alive since he can't really die.

Shino- Alive. Happily married to TenTen, three children, goes on scouting missions for ANBU.

TenTen- Alive, married to Shino, three kids. Enjoys bantering with Temari.

Temari- Alive. Came to live and marry in Kohona to strengthen the treaty. Married Shikamaru. Is now Nara Temari. Has two kids.

Shikamaru- Alive. Married to Temari. As a strategic genius, he advises the Hockage.

Tsunade- Dead. Was murdered in her sleep by a sound Nin who was later caught and killed.

Shizune- Alive. She is now Hockage. Sakura refuses to speak to her. Shizune found out about her twins and who their father was. She threatened to turn Sakura in if he came.

Tobi- Dead. Died 5 years ago in an accident.

Deidara- Currently missing. Secretly married to Sakura, has twins, but doesn't know. Has been unable to see his wife in nine years. The twins are eight years old. Gave his ring to Sakura.

"Tobi"- Older twin. Boy. 8 years old. Blond short hair. Blue/grey eyes. Outgoing and annoying. Not very mature, but too cute to stay mad at for a long time. Very curious, but has enough since to let sleeping dogs lie (sometimes). Very strong for his age. Has perfect chakra control like his mother, also has mouths on his hands like his father. At a very young age, Sakura sewed them shut and makes him wear wrappings and gloves at all times. She also makes him keep his hair cut short. Many people think that he is Naruto's son, because of this. They don't mention anything to him or Sakura (his mom) because Naruto is dead.

"Rin"- Younger twin. Girl. 8 years old. Shoulder length blond hair. Striking silver grey eyes. Calm, cool and quiet. She never says much. Unfortunately, she can be quite cruel. She is the analytical thinker of the pair. People would swear that she was Sauske's daughter, if not for the blond hair. She also carries both her mother's precise chakra control and her father's blood-line limit. Her hand-mouths are also sewn shut and she keeps her hands wrapped in bindings as well. She has a plethora of secret admirers including her brother's best friend. When she grows up, she wants to be the combat medic for an ANBU squad.

**Possible Pairings **

-DeixSaku

-NejixIno

-KibaxHina

-TenxShino

-ShikaxTem

-Anything else you want


End file.
